The invention relates to a carriage device, and more particularly to a carriage device which has handle and wheel means foldable into a compact structure and which is extendable to provide a luggage carrier, shopping cart and baby seat.
Heretofore foldable carriage devices have been provided which are complex in structure, difficult to place in their folded and unfolded conditions, and leave exposed many of the movable operating components which in addition to being unsightly provide a safety hazard. In this regard, it is noted that the four wheeled hand truck disclosed in Pat. No. 4,274,644 provides a foldable structure which has exposed rotatable elements, gear means and a locking structure. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a versatile foldable carriage device which is strong and durable, can easily be extended and folded, and locked in position, and which also encloses its rotatable elements, gears and locking means.